


Freedom

by LoganLight



Series: Adrigami Week [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganLight/pseuds/LoganLight
Summary: Sometimes all it takes to feel free is the right company.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Adrigami Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572823
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of Adrigami Week.

Kagami ran behind Adrien as he led her to their destination, their hands entwined.

  
He turned his head back momentarily to give her a grin, which she matched. Their footsteps echoed softly on the path beside the Seine. The moonlight shimmered off the water.

  
They passed under another bridge and the island was in sight. Kagami's heart pounded in her chest. Whether from exercise or Adrien she couldn't say.

  
They took the stairs to street level two at a time and crossed the bridge. Evading the other Parisians out and about on this gentle night.

  
The lamplight gave the trees a warm glow. Adrien's laughter rang out and Kagami's soon joined in. There wasn't anyone else on their side of the island to disturb or be disturbed by.

  
A street performance took place across the water. It's music vibrating through the river, reaching them quite clearly. It was a romantic song.

  
Adrien offered his hand to her with a flourish. Kagami raised an eyebrow, suspecting her boyfriend had orchestrated this 'chance encounter', but took his hand nonetheless.

  
He placed his hand on her back and she was gratified to see his face flush at the contact. Grateful she wouldn't be the only one sporting red.

  
They danced beneath the trees. Flowing with the music, swirling as though they were at a grand ball and Kagami wore her prized kimono. But she did not remember any grand ball where she had this much fun.

  
As the song changed Adrien's grin widened and Kagami wondered at how something so bright could shine brighter still.

  
And then Adrien began to compliment her. The grace of her movements, the sharpness of her mind, the kindness of her smile. Kagami was reminded that her boyfriend had not praised her in three days. Not in person at least.

  
He must be making up for lost time. Adrien was always dramatic with his compliments. Yet, they were always earnest. Every new trait he discovered about her worthy of mention. He never lost an opportunity to shower her in his affection.

  
The music changed again, this time to something upbeat, and Adrien released his hold on her. She wasn't trained in this type of dance.

  
Apparently, Adrien wasn't either but that didn't stop him. He went from one undignified style of dancing to another. Completely unselfconscious, much to her surprise.

  
Kagami couldn't help it. She laughed. But instead of stopping, as she partly expected, Adrien merely stuck his tongue out and continued his display.

  
She had caught glimpses of this Adrien from time to time. This carefree boy who didn't care what anyone else thought. He was silly and dorky and mischievous.

  
And hers.

  
The song ended and he collapsed on the ground with a laugh. Kagami reached to pull him up only to be dragged down for her troubles.

  
She would have resisted more but her laughter left her out of breath. So, they layed there, gasping side by side.

  
Adrien found the whole thing amusing. Kagami wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing she agreed with him.

  
The snuggled into each other as they looked up at the moon through the trees and the haze of light. The night was warm so the cool ground and soft breeze was refreshing against their sweaty brows. A gentle melody coming from the street performers.

  
Kagami was mildly aware that she was staining her designer clothing. The thought sent a pleasant thrill through her as she pushed it away.

  
She'd much rather focus on the rise of Adrien's chest or the flush of his skin or the way his heartbeat accelerated whenever she moved closer. Not that she was any better.

  
Eventually, the hard earth forced them to stand.

  
Adrien stretched and offered his hand to Kagami. She accepted and pulled him back down before jumping to her feet by herself and dusting off loose leaves. Adrien pouted at her upside down from the ground.

  
Kagami merely smirked and walked over to the island's edge. She gazed at the reflection of Paris in the Seine's rippling surface. Adrien's arms wrapping around her not long after.

  
She smiled and leaned back as he leaned forward.

  
It was nice to get away from prying eyes. To have the whole island (mostly) to themselves. Dealing with people always left Kagami feeling exhausted.

  
Which is why Adrien suggested coming at night when they'd run into fewer people. It was thoughtful of him. Adrien thrived surrounded by others, despite his poor grasp of social cues. He enjoyed it.

  
Kagami did not. She befriended Adrien's classmates because it was important to him. Though she rarely spoke to most of them. She attended events with Mother because it was expected of her.

  
And Adrien noticed. He asked if she wasn't having as much fun as he was. Kagami admitted that she found crowds... draining.

  
So, he'd taken her preference into account. Adrien was prone to dramatic demonstrations of romance, their current date proof of that, so he simply switched it up.

  
From large, mostly public displays to more intimate settings. It's probably why the street musicians were on the other side of the Seine. Once Kagami explained, Adrien provided.

She loved that about him.

Adrien yawned. Kagami blinked as he stood up straight, his bright red blush betraying his embarrassment. She smiled at him and ruffled his hair, enticing another pout from him.

Taking his hand she led him through the trees and back to the bridge. The street music still carrying clearly from the other side of the river despite the occasional car.

The moon was higher in the sky as they lazily retraced their steps. There was still the possibility of discovery but it wasn't as urgent as before. The last echoes of music were left behind.

Kagami held onto Adrien while they walked. The lateness of the night getting to her too. They managed to remain awake enough to return to her home.

She tried to insist on walking Adrien all the way but he wouldn't hear it. Her home was right there after all. With a flourish he took her hand and kissed the back of her palm.

With far less ceremony she grabbed his laurels and kissed him full on the lips. Leaving him there a bit dazed but very much awake.

As she snuck in Kagami thought she saw a silhouette with cat ears and green eyes. She smiled up at the hero of the night. And knew Adrien would be alright.


End file.
